Super Mario World (Famicom)
Super Mario World is a pirated port of the SNES http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_World%7Claunch title of the same name, developed by Hummer Team under their Copyright alias and released in 1995. This pirate is one of the more well-known examples. Overview The SNES-to-NES conversion manages to retain many elements of the original, including the fire and cape powerups, the map screen, and Yoshi, all of which are close to the original. A level select automatically activates after the title screen. Two-player mode is also present, with Player 2 controlling Luigi on the same controller as Player 1. Strangely, Luigi always begins at the first level no matter where Mario starts. Both brothers start with 15 lives, and get another by going through a Yoshi House. Gameplay mechanics are similar to the SNES version, albeit poorly programmed in comparison. The physics for Mario are similar to those of Somari in that if he jumps from full speed he will suddenly slow down to a walking pace, which makes him somewhat awkward to control. Yoshi is the same as in the SNES version, being able to eat enemies and spit them out, and the cape powerup allows Mario to fly as normal. The game can crash if there's too many sprites on the screen, which might be why the Banzai Bills were replaced with a trio of fireballs. As well as this, various levels are omitted, most notably the Switch Palaces. The music and graphics are mostly from the SNES version, downgraded to 8-bit form. The game has fewer music tracks, and there are also palette issues similar to that of other Hummer Team games. Versions * Prototype: if Super Mario World is found on a single cart, it's the unfinished version. It only goes up to the fourth castle, and the level select is only activated by pressing Select, Select, Select, Select, Select, B, B while on the map {although you have to press Select again to reach it). While the other levels are present, they are mostly broken. * Complete: the one described in the article, best known to be found on a 45-in-1 multicart. Trivia * There are unused tiles of Lakitu, Spiny, Bonefish, Bullet Bill, Clapping Chargin' Chuck, and Digging Chargin' Chuck. * Yoshi has several houses on the map, even though he only has one in the SNES game. * The sprites of Mario and Luigi in their super forms are from Super Mario Bros. 3, despite Mario Is Missing and Mario's Time Machine using Mario/Luigi sprites much closer to the real SMW. * A couple of the game's tracks are present in the NSF file of Donkey Kong Country 4, also by Hummer Team. * Kart Fighter uses graphics from SMW. * Harry's Legend uses sounds from SMW, notably the jumping sound which is the same as getting onto a Yoshi in SMW. * The JY Company logo Easter egg is accessible by pressing Up, Right, A, Down, Right, B, Up, Left while paused. The logo is garbled in the prototype version. * Entering YUSUPLAZ into a Game Genie will fix the physics of the game. Gallery SMW1.jpg|Cart with box. The cart lacks the "JY", only having the ID number. smwbxback1.jpg|Back of the box. smwagain.jpg|Another cart, with Mario's head replaced by Peach. 028.jpg|Another label variation. 20106317307186_capture_dacran_20101229__071720.png|Possibly the original first print box. SMWCart.jpg|English cart, with Mario and Luigi's heads replaced by Peach and the presence of "JY" in the ID number. Category:Hummer Team Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Mario games